Blind Guardian
Blind Guardian (англ. «''Слепой страж''» или «''Слепой поводырь''») — немецкая Power-Progressive метал-группа, созданная в 1984 году. Для поклонников Дж. Р. Р. Толкина наиболее интересна своим альбомом 1998 года «Nightfall in Middle-Earth» («Сумерки Средиземья»), написанным по мотивам «Сильмариллиона», а также другими песнями, основанных на толкиновских сюжетах. Композиции Nightfall in Middle-Earth War of Wrath (Война Гнева) Вступительный трек альбома представляет собой лишенный музыки диалог между Мелькором и Сауроном на фоне звона клинков приближающейся армии Света. Саурон докладывает о том что война проиграна и умоляет Тёмного Властелина отступить и спрятаться. Но Мелькор отказывается бежать и отпускает своего слугу, сам оставаясь дожидаться врагов и предаваться воспоминаниям Into the Storm (В сердце шторма) Рассказывает о похищении Мелькором Сильмарилей из Амана. Тёмный Лорд в восторге и смятении от обладания Светом Дерев, заключённых в Сильмарилях, но демон-паучиха Унголиант ненасытна, и требует на съедение обещанные ей Мелькором камни. Lammoth (Великое Эхо) Нечеловеческий вопль боли и гнева Мелькора, когда Унголиант пытается удушить его и забрать камни. Nightfall (Сумерки) Эльфы оплакивают погибель Древ Валар и смерть короля Финвэ. Потом следуют цитаты из речи Феанора в Тирионе, призывающего нолдор к Исходу. Затем Феанор и его сыновья дают Клятву именем Эру воевать за Сильмарили. Далее Вестник Валар призывает нолдор вернуться и говорит что Клятва неисполнима. Феанор призывает нолдор не верить лжецам - родне их Врага, Вестнику же говорит что Валар могут следовать за ним. The Minstrel (Менестрель) Короткая акустическая интерлюдия от лица менестреля, придающая альбому оттенок повествования барда-сказителя о древних временах. The Curse of Feanor (Проклятие Феанора) Прибывший в Средиземье Феанор сожалеет о погибших в Альквалондэ и осознаёт тяжесть Проклятия Мандоса, однако гонит от себя эти мысли, жаждя скорой мести Морготу за отца. Captured (Пойман) Трек состоит из стонов Маэдроса, что попал в плен к Морготу и хохота самого Моргота, а так же его слов: «''You’re now my guest… forever!» (Ты теперь мой гость… навеки!). Blood Tears (Кровавые Слёзы) Маэдрос повешенный на пике Тангородрима рассказывает о своих страданиях. Он удивляется что огонь жизни всё ещё полыхает в нём. Но тут появляется Фингон и Маэдрос просит избавить его от страданий и тогда Фингон натягивает лук (на этом композиция обрывается). Mirror Mirror (Зеркало Зеркало) Песня повествует о Тургоне и видении что послал ему Улмо. Тургон ведомый Улмо находит потаённую долину Тумладен, где по видению необходимо укрыться Тургону и его народу, так-как у них нет надежды победить Моргота. Тургон вместе со своим народом отстраивает город Гондолин. Face the Truth (Признай Истину) Короткая прозаическая интерлюдия о тяжкой судьбе народа нолдор. Noldor (Dead Winter Reigns) (Нолдор (Царство мёртвой Зимы)) Финголфин и его последователе идут по льдам Хэлкараксэ, терпя великие лишения и потери. В песне цитируется Пророчество Мандоса. Battle of Sudden Flame (Битва Внезапного Пламени)'' Ещё одно акустическое вступление, похожее на the Minstrel, предваряет Дагор Браголлах, битву войск Моргота с эльфами и людьми. Time Stands Still (at the Iron Hill) (Время Застыло (на Железном Холме)) В песне воспевается поединок Финголфина с Морготом - доблесть и мужество Финголфина. Песня кончается призывом славить погибшего короля. The Dark Elf (Тёмный Эльф) Печальный хор протягивает: «''The dark seed of Evil has grown''» (Тёмное семя Зла взошло), возвещая рождение Маэглина, сына Эола Тёмного Эльфа. Thorn (Шипы) Песня поётся от лица захваченного в плен Морготом Маэглина. Моргот ломает волю эльфа и приносит в его душу страх ужасных пыток, склоняя его на предательство. The Eldar (Эльдар) Песня поётся заточённым в подземельях Саурона, Финродом, который в печали готовится умереть, осознавая что сам избрал такую судьбу, однако он в то же время и радуется, что дух его вернётся наконец домой. Nom the Wise (Мудрый Ном) Трек состоит из голоса Берена, который оплакивает Финрода, прозванного людьми Номом (Мудрым). When Sorrow Sang (Когда Пела Печаль) В песне воспевается любовь Берена и Лутиэн, что не позволила ему умереть, своим пением для Мандоса добившись воскрешения возлюбленного. The Steadfast (Стойкий) Трек состоит из голоса Моргота, который злорадно похвалаяется перед пленным Хурином Стойким (чей стон слышен издалека), что теперь он владыка всего мира. Действие происходит после Нирнаэтт Арноэдиад, в которой Союз Маэдроса потерпел сокрушительное поражение. А Dark Passage (Тёмный Путь) Трагический финал альбома: хоры возвещают о победе Темного Властелина. Сам он клянется «''не знать покоя, покуда мир не станет моим''». Во втором куплете эльфы рассуждают о роде человеческом, который они считают предателями (из-а предательства истерлингов рода Улфанга). Песня продолжается словами рассказчика: «''Ни песне, ни сказке не выразить той печали, лишь перечислить дела и павших в поражении''». Затем Моргот сажает, в наказание за насмешки, Хурина на каменный стул, заставляя наблюдать его (Моргота) глазами за своей семьёй, которую Моргот проклял. Моргот вновь хвастает, что его месть близка, бросает вызов Валинору. Песня кончается медленно затухающим повторением слов «''Slowly marching on… Still we marching on…''» (Медленно маршируем… Все ещё маршируем…) под маршевый барабанный бой. Final Chapter (Thus ends…) (Последняя Глава (Так заканчивается...)) Под вой ветра, Голос объявляет о поражении эльфов, начале войны и новой эры Средиземья. Ссылки # Официальный сайт группы Категория:Реальный мир en:Blind Guardian